Not a Date
by SkinnyLittleLesbian
Summary: In which Emma wants to spend time with Henry, but first must spend time with Regina. Swan Queen.


"Miss Swan."

Emma rubbed the inner corners of her eyes and took a soothing deep breath before turning to face the most persistent thorn in her side she had ever met. She met Regina's angry gaze with calm eyes – and held. If she allowed herself the chance to review the fuming brunette's attire, she didn't think she'd be able to draw her eyes away.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?"

"What were you thinking?" Regina stalked a step closer.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"Oh? You have so many thoughts to choose from, I suppose?"

The silky drawl of Regina's sarcasm made Emma roil with several kinds of frustration. "To what incident are you referring, Regina? I don't have time for this."

Regina drew her eyes from Emma's gaze and roved the empty station. She cocked an eyebrow when she spotted the half eaten donut on Emma's desk. "Ah yes. I can see how busy you are. Believe me, Sheriff, I do not wish to spend more time in your presence than is necessary."

"So get on with it." Emma demanded. She scooped the remnants of the donut off of her workspace, flustered and embarrassed that Regina had seen her slacking. It hurt a little to waste a perfectly good donut, and she certainly wasn't going to fish it out of the trashcan later when she was alone—

"You took Henry to see that wretched zombie movie."

"Yeah?"

"It was rated R, Miss Swan."

"I'm aware of the rating." Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. "So?"

"So he needed parental permission." Regina fired back. She watched the muscles in Emma's neck tense as the blonde's jaw clenched and unclenched in turn. While she was upset that her son had seen an age inappropriate movie, she was admonishing the blonde just as much to see Emma's reactions.

"He had mine."

"You are not his mother, Miss Swan. Or do I have to remind you of how you abandoned him at birth?"

There was a quiver in Emma's arm and Regina wondered idly if she'd finally pushed the other woman to physical violence. But the arm quelled after a moment, and the fist relaxed into a flat palm.

"What's this really about?"

Regina smoothed the fabric of her blouse, hoping to both make Emma squirm with impatience and buy herself a moment to consider her response. A quiet growl from Emma a moment later let her know that both goals had been met.

"You have been presumptuous as of late, Miss Swan, in your conduct concerning my son." The brunette picked up Emma's used coffee mug, which happened to be Emma's favorite due to its crude epitaph, and sniffed gingerly. Finding the mug distasteful, Regina dropped it into the waste basket right atop the donut. "You're teaching him bad habits and exposing him to violence."

"You're one to talk." Emma muttered. At Regina's sharp look, she clamped her mouth shut. How was it, she wondered, that she'd gone from bantering with Regina to being scolded like a naughty child in under five minutes? The very fact that she'd let it happen was reason enough to sulk. "Look, if you're so upset about the movie, I'll talk to him about it? Okay?"

This was not the answer Regina was expecting. She was prepared for a full out battle over Henry's welfare, not an immediate capitulation. Off balance for just a moment, her mouth parted and then clacked shut. Her lips thinned in barely concealed aggravation, the source of which merely gave her a good-natured smile.

"I guess I dropped the ball. I shoulda asked you first." Emma fished the mug out of the trashcan and dusted donut crumbs off of it. "It's just – I saw one of the originals in theaters when I was a kid. It was one of the few good things, y'know? So I wasn't trying to, y'know, corrupt him or anything. I just wanted to share something with him."

For a moment, Regina felt a tenuous understanding between them. They were both women struggling to maintain a meaningful connection with a son neither knew how to relate to. But, the ire in Regina's stomach rose, Miss Swan would always have the benefit of the doubt. She could act to Henry's detriment, but because she was good she would always be forgiven.

Emma watched the inner turmoil play itself out on Regina's face. The initial softness was so alluring and open, which was a harsh juxtaposition to the furrowed brow and deep frown of disdain that Regina wore at the end of her thoughts. Unsure, exactly, of what she was hoping to accomplish, Emma reached over and put her hand on Regina's forearm.

"He's a good kid. One shitty movie mistake isn't going to mess that up."

"You will review any and all activities you wish to partake in with Henry with me, is that clear?"

The softness was gone. Emma removed her hand before it was removed for her. As much as she wanted to rage that Henry was her son, too, despite Regina's ravings, she realized that this would accomplish little more than inciting further discord.

"I was thinking about taking him to a movie next week."

"What is it rated?"

"I think it's PG-13." Emma scratched her shoulder in contemplation. "A comedy, so no violence."

"Does it contain vulgar language?"

"Look, you wanna see it with me first?"

Regina stood quite still and blinked several times before answering. "Are you – asking me on a date?"

"What? No!" Emma thrust her hands out in front of her. "I just thought you'd want to see the movie first, so you could decide if it's okay for Henry to see. Why? Do you want to go on a date with me? It's totally for Henry, though. You'd be able to make an informed decision about Henry seeing it with me later."

Somewhere in that verbal vomit, Regina detected a hint of honest desire. For what, though, she wasn't sure. Writing it off as merely the want to spend time with Henry, Regina nodded slowly. "That will be acceptable. You will pick me up at six o'clock tomorrow."

Emma watched Regina sashay away, finally allowing her gaze to traipse down Regina's figure. The brunette wore a simple light blue blouse, neatly pressed black slacks, and sleek pointed heels. It was for the best, she thought, that she kept her eyes on Regina's face. It wasn't fair for one woman to look so delectable, but to be so hostile.

0-0-0

"Emma! What were you thinking?"

Emma turned to look at her mother and shrugged. It was weird to think of the slighter woman as her mother, even after a year with the curse broken. Snow clutched at her arm, her eyes large and unbelieving.

"I'm just trying to spend more time with Henry."

"By going a date with Regina? With…" Snow's voice dropped to a tense whisper. "With the Evil Queen?"

"It's not a date." Emma insisted. Despite her words, she pulled her nicer clothes from the depths of her wardrobe. Sensing that Snow was going to comment, Emma pulled a clean dress to her chest and shook her head. "I want to make a good impression – only because Regina is ultimately in control of Henry. She'll be more likely to let me see him more often if she thinks I can be respectable. Right?"

"Right…"

"Besides, it's been too long since I've dressed up."

"But…"

"Mary Margaret." Emma set the dress on her bed and gripped the brunette's shoulders. "I know this is probably super weird for you. But I know what I'm doing."

"I know." Snow took a deep breath and nodded emphatically. She tapped her temple. "Up here I know she's trying to be better, for Henry. That's why I agreed that she should be allowed to keep custody of him if that's what he wanted." She tapped her chest. "But here… I feel like she's going to hurt you."

"I'll be fine." Emma insisted again. "Thanks for the concern, though."

"I just worry."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, mom."

Snow's eyes dropped to the floor. "I know."

Emma wanted to hug Snow and assure her that it was only a joke to lighten the mood, but she wasn't comfortable just yet giving and taking affection from anyone but Henry. Instead she gave Snow an apologetic smile, which was returned hesitantly.

"Just trust me on this. It's just one movie."

0-0-0

Emma knocked on the front door and tugged her jacket closer to stave off the chill in the evening air. When Ruby answered, Emma took a startled step backwards.

"Is Regina home?"

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "You're actually on time?"

Emma frowned. "Are you implying that I'm not normally?"

"Thank you for watching Henry." Regina sidled down the stairs and interrupted their chatter. "I expect to be home in two hours."

"Actually, the movie won't start for another hour or so, so I thought… we could get something to eat while we wait."

"I thought this wasn't a date?"

"It's not!" Emma cried, embarrassed that Ruby was witnessing this conversation with keen interest. "You chose the time, not me."

"Fine. I suppose this is acceptable. Is this amenable to you, Ruby?" Ruby nodded mutely, her eyes darting between Emma and Regina. "Good. Then let us get this over with, Miss Swan."

From the look in Ruby's eyes, Emma knew she'd have some explaining to do later. She nodded her head curtly at the curious woman and offered her arm to Regina, who accepted it as if she expected nothing less.

"I cleaned the Bug." Emma caught the undisguised disgust on Regina's face as they approached. "I knew you'd throw a hissy fit, so I even took it to Michael. He says its one hundred percent safe."

Though Regina was pleased with these precautions, she turned her nose up and waited for Emma to open the passenger door for her. As Emma closed the door behind her, she got the distinct feeling that this was going to be a long evening.

0-0-0

"This is surprising." Regina couldn't catch the words before they left her mouth. She frowned at her mistake and hoped Emma hadn't heard.

"What? That I ordered something other than a hamburger, or that I brought you to a classy restaurant."

"Hm." Regina ignored the commentary and chose to examine the table cloth.

"So this is going to be like pulling finger nails, huh?"

"Hm?"

"We're going to be sitting here for the better part of an hour. And you won't talk to me."

"Say something of interest and perhaps I will."

"How's Henry doing in school?"

Emma figured this was safe territory, and of interest, and was rewarded by Regina sniffing slightly before responding. She listened to the smooth tones of Regina's voice and took a moment to look over Regina's choice in outfit for the evening. While Emma was wearing form-fitting green dress, cut just above her knees, Regina touted a black pencil skirt and a white frilly top. For women who refused to acknowledge the dinner and a movie as a date, each seemed to be dressed to impress the other. Emma shook the thought from her head and refocused on Regina's words.

"He's a smart kid."

Regina nodded. "Thankfully upbringing is stronger than breeding in this case."

"Hey!" Emma feigned outrage, but her anger was belied by her smile. "I know you probably don't normally hear this, but I think you did a great job with him. He's a great kid, and that's not genetic, lemme tell you."

The compliment took the breath from Regina's lungs for a moment. She picked up her water glass and sipped slowly, her eyes tracing the lines of Emma's jaw. "I… Thank you, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

Regina's lips twitched. "Will you be attending his recital next month?"

"I still can't believe you made him pick up the oboe."

"A refined young man has many talents."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Emma sighed. "But why the oboe?"

"He chose that himself."

"You can't pick up chicks with an oboe." Emma cradled her head in her hands, her elbows balancing on the table top.

"You're encouraging our son to pick up chicks?" There was a minute squawk of outrage before Regina caught hold of herself. "That is unacceptable, Miss Swan."

"Oh geeze, relax, Regina." Emma picked up her water and swirled it around. "Has anyone ever told you that you're incredibly easy to bait?"

Had Emma been any other person, Regina would have stood, perhaps flipping the table as she did so, and left. But there was a playful glint in Emma's eyes that convinced Regina to stay and banter back.

"Has anyone ever told you that your intelligence is lacking?"

"You make sure I know that every day." Emma responded. Her eyes fell upon their food as it neared and a genuine smile lit up her face. Regina was glad Emma was distracted and didn't see her gawking. Emma's happiness was contagious and endearing, and Regina damn near joined in.

0-0-0

"I could have paid for my own meal."

Emma snorted. "Only you would get upset about someone treating you to something. Besides, I kinda sprung dinner on you. It wouldn't be right to make you pay. It was my pleasure, Regina."

"I suppose."

"Do you trust me at all?" Emma spun on her heel, taking the older woman by surprise. "Like at all?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to take Henry away from you. So why do you expect me to do some sort of damage no matter what I do?"

"I know you won't take Henry from me." The look in Regina's eyes reminded Emma of a mother bear. It was not a look she ever saw in the eyes of her adoptive parents growing up, and she was secretly thrilled that Henry had ended up with someone willing to fight for him. "You cannot."

"The other stuff, though, Regina. I mean it. I know we probably can't be, well, friends – in any sense of the word, but I want us to be civil. For Henry. He loves us both, y'know?"

Regina continued walking towards the Bug, which she had to admit wasn't nearly as deathly on the inside. Emma trotted to catch up to her and once again held the door open for her not-date. Regina waited for Emma to get in on the other side and start the engine before speaking again.

"It's not you. It's everyone."

Emma gripped the steering wheel, afraid to look over at her companion. "I know that the people here have never made life easy for you. I know there's nothing I can say or do about what happened in the past. But – in the future – I want you to know that I'll help you. … For Henry's sake."

Apparently unaware of how close Emma had come to truly baring her feelings, Regina nodded slowly. "I'm sure Henry will appreciate the offer, but…"

"Nobody is an island, Regina. It's not weakness to ask for help when you really need it."

"I will keep that in mind… Emma."

Emma reached over and took Regina's hand into her own. She squeezed it gently once and released. Neither woman looked at the other as Emma began the short drive to the movie theater. Regina did, however, cradle her hand to her chest in quiet contemplation.

0-0-0

"I suppose it would be appropriate for Henry to view." Regina admitted, a begrudging tone lacing her voice. "Although, I did find it awfully juvenile."

"He's a kid, Regina. That's kinda what appeals to him."

The two walked to Emma's car, neither commenting on how their hands brushed against each other with every other step. Regina could think of nothing else though, and Emma purposely swung her arm a little wide to insure the contact.

Though it was akin to scraping the flesh off of her knuckles, Regina uttered a nearly silent thank you. Catching the words, just barely, Emma couldn't stop the wide smile from attacking her lips.

"What was that, Madam Mayor?"

Regina crossed her arms and tucked her hands away. Emma regretted her teasing immediately. "It was nothing, Sheriff."

"Come on, Regina."

Regina's stoic demeanor relaxed infinitesimally and Emma used the small opening to snag Regina's right hand from its hiding spot. It was an affront to Regina's dignity, but the brunette couldn't bring herself to comment.

"If we were back in the magic land of enchantment…"

"The Enchanted Forest." Regina corrected.

"Right, that dump." Emma chuckled. "What would I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"Swear an oath of fealty." Regina's answer came without pause, as if it were a prerecorded response.

Emma ducked down onto one knee and held Regina's hand before her. "I, Emma Swan, Savior of all the fairy tales ever, do hereby pledge loyalty and fealty and all that good stuff to you, Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and mother of our awesome kid."

Before Regina could comment on the inanity of the sentiment, Emma pressed a small kiss to the back of her hand and the words dribbled back down Regina's throat. At Emma's follow up question, Regina could only nod dumbly for a moment.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I suppose this means I have to trust you."

"Good." Emma helped Regina back into the car for the last time that evening. "My mom'll probably slaughter me for becoming your lackey, by the way, so I hope you're happy."

"My knight." Regina corrected again, though her mind was miles away.

She twisted to look out the window – anywhere but at the woman beside her. Nobody had ever hoped for her happiness, at least not with the cheerful good nature of Emma. She almost believed the words.

0-0-0

The Bug had been parked outside the house for a good five minutes before Regina moved. Emma had announced their arrival, but at Regina's lack of response, had been content to wait next to the brunette until Regina returned from wherever her thoughts had taken her.

"Miss Swan, would you like to come inside for a glass of cider?"

Emma's eyebrows rocketed up, both shocked at the sudden noise and surprised by the offer. She wasn't sure if Regina understood what the invitation would truly mean in this world, and she would make no assumptions. After all, this wasn't a date. She trailed Regina up to the house, bid Ruby good night, and found herself in the study with a tumbler between her fingers.

"You should invite me over for cider more often." Emma declared. The liquid was delicious, and the aftertaste of alcohol only slight. "This is great."

"Perhaps I will. I've had a difficult time finding willing drinkers as of late."

Emma took another long sip. "Still? That's ridiculous."

"It has been less than a year since I've joined your merry band of do-gooders, Miss Swan, and nearly thirty since I cursed everyone here. Although I dislike the treatment, I daresay I can understand it."

"They can't keep judging you on who you used to be." Emma insisted. "Otherwise, they'd have to treat me like that, too."

"Eleven months in prison does not an evil queen make."

Emma gazed up at Regina, who stood by the window and stared down the empty street. She licked her lips and drank again. "I think you should be judged by who you are right now. In this very instant. And, to be completely honest, Regina, I like who you are. Right now."

Regina turned slowly, the light from the study illuminating first half of her face and then the whole. Emma marveled at the sight, glad to blame the slight buzz between her ears for any lack of inhibition.

"Miss Swan, I have been nothing if not a pain in your side since we met."

"I don't care about then." Emma emptied her tumbler. She was far from inebriated, but loose enough to smile freely. "That's in the past. Tonight you've been almost friendly."

"I do not do friendly, Miss Swan."

"You did tonight." The confidence in her voice was a vague irritant to Regina.

"I did not."

Emma stood and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "Admit it. You had a good time on our not-date."

"I will do no such thing."

Unwilling to accept this obvious lie, Emma stepped closer and brought her fingers to Regina's chin. Regina stared stolidly back at her, unwilling to admit that this was the best she'd felt in over three decades. Their staring match ended when Regina pulsed forward and kissed the blonde who was so intent on being something more than enemies.

Emma slid her hands up to cup Regina's cheeks as she deepened the kiss, her heart fluttering as Regina's hands locked onto her waist to keep her in place. She began shifting backwards slowly, making Regina walk with her without breaking the embrace until she felt the couch bump against the back of her legs. She turned and settled Regina down on the couch before laying gingerly on top of the surly woman.

Regina shifted her grip from Emma's hips to her thighs, reveling in the smooth flesh her fingers found. Emma shivered at the touch and moved from suckling on Regina's lips to lapping a path down Regina's throat. She paused at the brunette's collar bone and nipped, drawing a breathy moan from the other woman.

"Will you regret this?"

Emma paused, though her tongue remained at the nook between Regina's shoulder and neck. "What do you mean?"

"You're drunk."

"I'm not." Emma assured her. "One glass of cider isn't enough to knock me off my feet, unless you drug it."

Regina snorted. "That was one time."

Sensing that Regina was trying to sidestep intimacy, Emma caressed the side of Regina's face, drawing deep brown eyes to stare into darkening hazels.

"Do you trust me?"

"I…"

"Do you trust me?"

Regina found that she couldn't disagree and nodded slowly. Emma accepted the answer without comment and resumed her trek along the olive skin before her. She reached the top of Regina's top and fiddled with the buttons. Though it went unsaid, she was prepared to stop at any indication from Regina, but the brunette was content to let Emma have her way.

Button after button was carefully popped open and Emma, with a little help from Regina sitting up, slid the fabric off of Regina's frame. Before her queen could resettle, Emma reached quickly and snapped the clasp of Regina's bra.

"You've done this before?"

"Once or twice." Emma chuckled. "Now, shh."

The blonde's head ducked down and her lithe tongue ghosted across the tip of one pert nipple. Regina grabbed the couch and fought to keep quiet. Enjoying that response, Emma took her time, licking a little, suckling in turn, and gently scraping her teeth. Every new mewl was catalogued for later, on the chance that Regina might trust her enough to let this happen again. And Emma hoped that was the case.

As Emma was switching to the poor, neglected left breast, Regina pushed upright and knocked Emma back. Emma tumbled a little, landing awkwardly on her side. The pain was forgotten, though, as Regina took control by kissing her soundly and yanking her dress up over her thighs and hips.

"If we're going to do this," Regina whispered against Emma's pursed lips, "then we're going to do this my way."

Emma wasn't going to complain. The dress was roughly dragged up her torso and over her head, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Scraping her fingernails along Emma's sides, Regina bit down roughly on Emma's neck, drawing a surprised cry from the younger woman. It was sure to leave a mark, one that Regina was sure would cause Emma's mother to panic. Yes, it was juvenile, but Emma seemed to bring that out in her.

She nipped none too gently down Emma's body, careful not to bite too hard or break the skin, listening for any command to stop or go easier. None came and Regina ravaged the pale skin. Emma helped her get rid of the bra, and then hissed as their breasts came into contact with one another. Her nails dug into Regina's back, leaving angry red lines in their wake.

Regina's hand glided lower, her manicured fingertips teasing the edge of Emma's panties. Emma reached down and grabbed Regina's wrist.

"I don't want you to stop." Emma panted. "But I want you to know that this means something to me, okay? You… you mean something to me."

"I don't do love." Regina swallowed roughly.

"I'm not saying it's love." Emma chided. "I'm just saying – please don't pretend this didn't happen later."

Regina wrenched her wrist free and pushed her hand into the black cotton hiding Emma from her. She was delighted to find Emma warm and wet, and subsequently squirming as her fingers teased the slick flesh. Her ears were immensely pleased to hear Emma whimpering her name, and she obliged the pleading by slipping one finger inside. At Emma's moaned insistence, she added a second and began moving slowly, making sure to brush Emma's clit at each pass.

As Emma rocked beneath her, Regina leaned up and bit down on Emma's earlobe. She waited until Emma looked to be on the brink and whispered an innocent sentence into Emma's waiting ear. Crying out, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, quivered, and fell limp. Regina kissed the side of Emma's mouth before she stood and gathered Emma's clothing.

Emma watched, rather disappointed that their evening was coming to a close, and then dressed herself while Regina buttoned her top back up. They parted at the front door, Emma hesitating and wanting a good night kiss, but Regina too aware of the circumstances to give one.

0-0-0

"Did she beat you?!" Snow nearly tackled Emma as the blonde crossed the threshold into the apartment. "She was choking you! Oh, heavens, that mark on your throat."

The blush that rocketed up Emma's neck and cheeks would have made a tomato jealous. "It's just a bug bite, Mary Margaret. Nothing to get so worked up about."

"If you say so…" Snow eyed the mark again. If it wasn't Regina that Emma was out with, Snow would have thought something physical had happened, and not of the violent variety.

"Yeah, it was just one date." Emma walked tiredly up towards her bedroom. Her side hurt, which made her smile. Regina officially was a pain in her side.

"Date?" Snow squealed. She ran after Emma, but Emma merely bid her good night and shut the door.

She pulled out her phone. **I was thinking about taking Henry on a picnic next week. Want to make sure it's safe first?** While she waited for the other woman's response, she closed her eyes and tried to recapture the feeling of Regina's lips on her hers, the sultry tone of Regina's voice as she whispered in her ear.

_I could never regret you._


End file.
